Merecemos ser felizes
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Harry Potter vai fazer uma visita depois de um longo dia aos balnearios dos monitores no quinto andar, e não esperava uma noite tão agradável. Harry Potter e a filha de Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange  Diana Black


Eram cerca 11 horas, já todo o castelo dormia, mas Harry não conseguia, a última semana tinha sido bastante complicada e difícil mas ao mesmo tempo tinha resolvido problema e isso deixara-o bastante aliviado, tinha acabado tudo com Ginny, os testes tinham começado e os treinos de Quidditch estavam cada vez mais duros.

Harry lembrou-se então dos balneários que havia para os chefes de equipa do 5º ano, Harry pegou no manto da invisibilidade e saiu da sala comum dos Gryffindor e subiu alguns andares, entrou nos balneários e para sua surpresa encontrou Diana, ela usava nesse momento o cabelo negro e encaracolado preso num gancho, os seus olhos azuis estava reflectidos na água dos balneários, Diana tinha apenas uma toalha em volta do corpo e a varinha pousada numa cadeira que havia nos balneários.

Harry ainda não tinha tirado o manto, portanto Diana não o via, ele achou Diana naquele momento bela, apetecia lhe ficar ali a olhar para ela, Harry estava tão envolto neste pensamento que não viu que Diana se dirigia para a saída quando chocou com ele, o choque fez o manto escorregar lhe do corpo, ficando frente a frente com Diana, estavam tão próximos que Harry conseguia ver-se reflectido nos seus olhos, Diana disse ao fim de alguns segundo de também ela estar fixada em Harry:

- Harry estás aqui! Vieste tomar banho…

- Eu… Sim, vim – Disse ele embaraçado embora ainda assim não conseguisse deixar de olhar para Diana

- Bem, eu também ia… mas sendo assim, acho que precisas mais do que eu… - Disse Diana enquanto se afastava de Harry, para sua grande infelicidade, pegando na varinha e no manto

Nesse momento Harry deu por si dizer:

- Diana espera…

Diana virou-se e olhou para Harry que avançava a passos largos para junto dela e beijando-a, Diana acabou se deixar ir ela nunca tinha sido beijado assim por ninguém, foi como se o beijo não tivesse fim, Harry tinha uma mão a agarrar a sua cintura e outra estava apoia nas suas costas, Diana pousou um braço envolta do pescoço de Harry e outra no seu peito, o beijo começou lento e suaves mas ao fim de alguns segundos tornou-se quente, exigente, forte. Harry inclinou a cabeça muito lentamente e Diana entreabriu os lábios e momentos depois sentiu que ia explodir quando as línguas se tocaram e acariciaram, o beijo prolongou-se por mais alguns minutos, até que ligeiramente ofegantes, Diana disse:

- Eu sei que isto é apenas uma escapatória para os teus problemas, mas apesar disso não deixa de ser bom…

- Quem é que te disse que isto é uma escapatória, eu gosto de ti – Disse Harry ainda abraçado a Diana, estas últimas palavras fizeram Diana sorrir e beijar Harry intensamente, Harry guiou Diana até ao pequeno sofá que lá se encontrava, Harry retirou o no da toalha que envolvia Diana deixando que esta caie-se no chão enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa dele.

Foi ali, depois de uma semana infernal que Harry e Diana traçaram o seu destino, um destino que se viria a revelar um dos mais importantes para toda a humanidade.

Algumas horas depois…

A luz batia-lhe na cara, Harry abre os olhos lentamente e vê aninhada em seus braços

Diana, Harry abre um grande sorriso e beija-lhe a testa.

- Bom dia princesa! – Sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Diana

- Ainda é cedo… - Disse ela enquanto o beija preguiçosamente

- Vá anda!

E a muito custo Diana lá se levantou com ele, demoraram pouco a vestir-se e passados alguns minutos já estavam a por as capas de uniforme de Hogwarts e a guardar as varinhas.

- Harry… - Disse Diana – o que é que nos temos?

- Aquilo que tu quiseres – Respondeu ele

- Eu quero ser feliz – Disse ela

- Então vais ser feliz – Disse ele abraçando-a por trás – para sempre!

- Mas e os outros? – Disse ela

- Não faço tensão de esconder que te amo de ninguém – Disse ele beijando-a suavemente na cara de modo carinhoso que só ele conseguia.

No salão nobre…

- Não fiques assim Ginny, ele ainda gosta de ti! – Dizia Hermione

- Exacto – Reafirmava Sofia

- Nós acabamos… de vez… não há volta – Dizia Ginny chorosa

- Ginny? Eu sei que não é a melhor altura mas é melhor sairmos daqui! Não é Hermione?

- Porque?

- Ora! É melhor – Dizia Sofia Receosa e com os risos estridentes de Ron que via a mesma cena que todo o castelo com excepção de Ginny e Hermione que não tardaram muito a reparar também.

Harry e Diana entravam no salão nobre de mãos dada e aos beijos, sorrindo alegremente, embora Sofia e Hermione estivesse contentes pelo casal não podiam deixar de censurar, Ginny estava mal, e Harry não podia estar a fazer aquilo, mas o que mais impressionou foi Ron, estava sorridente, feliz pelo novo casal, sim ele era o melhor amigo de Harry desde dos 11 anos mas Ginny, Ginny era sua irmã.

Ginny olhava perplexa para a cena, embora Harry e Diana nem sequer reparassem, parecia que o mundo tinha parado, mas Ginny sorriu, levemente, e disse em voz muito baixa:

- Eles merecem – Disse limpando as lágrimas – Ser felizes – E dirigindo-se a mesa deu os parabéns ao novo casal.

Porque eles realmente mereciam ser felizes.


End file.
